


Slow Dance

by Sleepy_fan



Series: CEOxVet AU [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_fan/pseuds/Sleepy_fan
Summary: Connor gently coaxes his father to dance with him.





	Slow Dance

**Author's Note:**

> previously posted on Tumblr

The two of them were in Haytham’s summer manor. Connor was here on the pre-text that Haytham was concerned that his cat - also named Connor - was sick, but that the CEO was swamped with too much work to come and drop off Connor the Cat at the clinic and would someone please drop by to see what was wrong? Connor had gone as none of the other staff members at the clinic had the courage to actually deal with the powerful businessman’s docile and friendly feline, as they feared what would happen if they did something that accidentally made the cat sick, or did something that Haytham disapproved of.

So Connor had been assigned to care for his father’s cat - a fact that Connor had been entirely unsurprised about, and he had eagerly taken on, as it allowed for times like this. Connor the cat was fine, he had eaten some of the live catnip that grew on the edge of Haytham’s property and been high as a kite, staggering into doors and meowing mournfully whenever he couldn’t see his master… Which was why Connor the cat was currently curled up asleep on Haytham’s desk, having fallen asleep purring on his laptop. Vet Connor had been incredibly amused at how his father had been at a bit of a loss, as the other had tried to remove his cat from his laptop, only to get mewled at pathetically until Haytham let his pet back up onto his desk.

Connor the vet had pulled out all of the catnip he could find, as per Haytham’s request, and had put it in the yard debris, making sure to secure the lid so that his feline counterpart didn’t get into it and into more trouble. He had finished about ten minutes ago and had been quietly enjoying watching his father deal with his cat. Haytham was currently working on his phone, as his laptop had been claimed by his cat, who had only just gone to sleep.

There was an amused lilt in his father’s voice, as Haytham asked “How long are you going to stand there and watch Connor and I?”

The younger man startled a little, as he hadn’t realized that Haytham had been aware that he was there, as he had thought that he had come in silently “Not for too much longer. I hadn’t wanted to interrupt you while you were dealing with your cat. I don’t think he wants you to work at the moment. Or he likes the warmth of your laptop.”

“Mmm… Sitting on my laptop is his favorite way of getting my attention, when he thinks that I’ve been ignoring him for too long.” The head of Abstergo responded, still sounding rather amused.

“When did you turn on the radio? I don’t think it was playing earlier.” Connor asked curiously, having noted the sounds of smooth jazz playing. It was rather faint, but the young man could still hear it.

“You have Connor to thank for that. I could turn it off, but he cries so sadly when I try to leave… Particularly since he was under the weather I couldn’t deny him the comfort of my company.” Haytham answered with a sigh “Did you get all of it, or do I need to keep Connor indoors until the rest of it is cleared out?”

“I dug up all the catnip I could find on your property, so he should be safe. “The veterinarian responded, moving closer to Haytham, leaning over the back of the chair and pressing a kiss to one of Haytham’s cheeks, humming along to the sound of the music. The piece changed and the impulse to dance along with Haytham filled the younger man. “Haytham?”

The older man lightly kissed him back before responding “Yes, Connor?

“This is a really nice song… Do you… Would you… I mean…” Connor sighed, shaking his head a little and feeling more than a little foolish. “Do you want to dance with me?”  
The small, amused smirk on his father’s face widened a little and the CEO nodded, getting up, carefully pocketing his all-important phone and walking over to the other “Is there any particular dance that you have in mind, or would you rather dance slowly, as this song is a little too slow to waltz or tango to?”

“I’d like to dance slowly with you, please.” Connor responded, a small smile appearing on his face as he waited for Haytham to come into the more open hallway.  
Once Haytham was close, the older man placed one hand on one of Connor’s hips, the other laced with one of the vet’s. Connor mimicked his spare hand’s placement and the two of them shifted closer to one another until they were cheek to cheek. Connor allowed his eyes to close half way as they began to slowly sway in place, enjoying the feeling of being pressed close to Haytham.

After a little while, a quiet chuckle left Haytham’s lips, and Haytham pressed a tender kiss to his lips as they continued to dance slowly in place, despite the fact that the song on the radio had changed to an upbeat pop song “You are feeling affectionate today.”

“I’ve missed you. It’s been a couple of weeks since we last saw each other.” Connor responded earnestly, cuddling a little closer to his father “And I know that your cat has as well. He yells at me when I come in, because I’m not you, and he cries when I leave, as he doesn’t like being alone. Connor’s independent… But it doesn’t mean that your cat doesn’t also need your attention and love.”

“I have begun to learn this, dear. I will make sure to pay more attention to him. I promise.” Haytham responded, nodding a little, and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips “Have you decided whether or not you want the Mayor’s old house or not? I don’t think that your apartment allows pets.”

“I think I do want it… And the apartment building does allow for small pets, so Connor would… Connor could come live with me there, when you’re not here as plane travel is stressful for animals, but I worry that there might not be enough space in my tiny apartment for him to roam as he’s used to.” Connor responded honestly.

“Very well then, I shall make the arrangements… And you do make an excellent point. He does like to wander, although he always does find his way home. I am glad that my Connor does not get lost easily.” Haytham responded “Then again, there was a reason I got the RFID chip, so that if he ever did get lost, that I could find him again easily.”

“I hope that you don’t lose him, as losing a beloved pet can be… Hard.” Connor responded, lightly pressing another light kiss to one of the other’s cheeks, well aware that, as per usual, his father wasn’t just talking about the cat. It bothered him less than it did when Haytham had first re-entered his life.


End file.
